


Snivellus Snape and the Potions Shop from Hell

by PetalsToFish



Series: Alternate Universe Jily (Magical) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Basically, Best Friends, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, James is also there, Sexual Harassment, Snape tries to feel Lily up and she murders him, Workplace, or lack there of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetalsToFish/pseuds/PetalsToFish
Summary: prompt: Snape is Lily's boss and she is always worried about losing her job because he wants more* of her.
Relationships: James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: Alternate Universe Jily (Magical) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199822
Comments: 9
Kudos: 92





	Snivellus Snape and the Potions Shop from Hell

Lily had to admit, not only was her boss socially useless and awkward, but she also hated that she literally owed him for giving her a job in his shop because she was newly graduated from Hogwarts.

It started out the moment he gave her the job at Prince's Potions in Diagon Alley. They'd been a year apart in school and she'd often caught him staring in her direction when they took Advanced Potions together but she never thought much about him. They walked with different crowds and were interested in different things outside of the Potions classroom. She'd been startled when she came into the shop for the job interview and realized who he was.

Severus had hired Lily on the spot, saying he got a good recommendation from the Potion's master at Hogwarts. They'd both been a part of the Potion's Club at school so it was highly likely Professor Slughorn contacted Severus but Lily was starting to wonder if that was really the case.

It was a simple fact that her boss wanted more of her. Not in her work ethic or her production value, Severus would have cared less about how perfect she was in potioneering. It was clear to Lily Evans that Severus Snape didn't give two sickles about her dreams of potioneering. He was purely into her enlightening his world in a romantic aspect.

Severus' impractical advancements started with random thoughtful words.

"You look really pretty today." He'd tell her as she restocked the doxie eggs.

"Thank you." She'd just smile courteously and continue restocking the doxie eggs, thinking nothing of it.

Lily didn't really consider it at first because they  _ did _ have agreeable conversations and she  _ did  _ owe Severus for the job. The Ministry only had job postings for their Potions department once a year (if that) so she needed all the experience she could get. Severus knew of her goals and respected her talent for Potions. Severus often asked her for her opinion on the potions he brewed for their patrons. They laughed over the newspaper articles on up and coming potioneering written by a woman named Rita Skeeter. Severus even gave Lily a week off for her father's 65th birthday so she could go home for the surprise party.

He was a good boss and gave her whatever she asked for.

_ And yet… _

One day after she returned from vacation he did something that made her falter a bit in her previous ideals of him. They were both bent over a cauldron, watching the brew bubble. They had to wait for it to turn blue before they could add the fairy wings.

"Did you do something with your hair?" he asked her when she tucked a strand behind her ear.

And then Severus reached out and touched a strand, startling her and causing her to almost drop a vile of unicorn blood into the cauldron. The touch was premeditated and something in Severus' eyes made warnings go off in Lily's head. It reminded her of the advancements of many males in school she never held interest in.

"No." she decisively answered, shuddering her head as he let his pale fingers slip through the strands.

She wore her hair up at work after the strange encounter at the cauldron. Severus didn't seen to care because he found other ways to be near her.

He brushed across her hand when she passed him vials.

He placed a hand on her shoulder when they were both talking to a man examining their unicorn hair vials.

He even walked her all the way to the safe apparition spot after work.

It was starting to become discomforting and finally Lily said something about her fears to her friend Marlene McKinnon over lunch one day. They'd stopped at the ice cream parlor only a block away from Prince's Potions and right next door to Quality Quidditch Supplies where Marlene worked.

"I mean do you think I should say something?" Lily asked, "Or am I thinking too much into it?"

Marlene sat back in her chair and thought about Lily's story. The sun (a rarity in England) was bouncing off Marlene's blonde curls and creating a golden halo around her head that caught the eyes of their handsome male neighbors. However pretty Marlene was, she made up for it with her tomboyish attitude. Even now, she licked ice cream off her fingers in a very unladylike fashion as she considered Lily's words carefully.

"He hasn't made a real move, right?" Marlene questioned, "I mean he hasn't tried anything?"

"Not really." Lily grumbled and stared at her melting ice cream like it was the cause of her sudden misery, "But I don't like going to work anymore because I feel like he wants to make a move."

"He's daft if he thinks you'd even be interested." Marlene said tartly, "You're a ten and he's a five at best."

"Marlene." Lily glared at her friend, "Be nice."

"He was a  _ creep _ in school Lily," Marlene argued, "He hung out with those losers in Slytherin."

"Because he was in Slytherin." Lily argued back, " _ We _ hung out with idiot Gryffindors."

"Now, you wouldn't happen to be talking about me?"

Lily looked up and beamed at the sight of someone she was overjoyed to see. Marlene dropped her spoon and stood up to wrap her arms around the tall black haired boy wearing a Fortesque's Ice Cream Parlor apron. His arms were tanned from holiday and his glasses fell to one side of his face as Marlene squeezed the life out of him. Lily stood up as soon as Marlene let go and threw her arms around James Potter equally as welcoming.

"You're back!" Lily announced animatedly.

James chuckled into her ear as he hugged her back, "Got back last night and old Fortesque put me right back onto the schedule!"

"We missed you!" Marlene told James, "Old Fortesque doesn't give us nearly as much ice cream as you do!"

Lily pulled away from James so she could stare up at his lighthearted face, "How was Egypt?"

James' hazel eyes crinkled as he smiled even bigger, "Well, Sirius and I were almost detained for trying to break into a pyramid but other than that, it was fab."

They all fell into seats at the table together as they laughed at James' story about breaking into a Pyramid. James sat next to Lily and took a swipe of whipped cream from her melting ice cream without even asking first. He looked so great after his holiday and Lily couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

James Potter had also been a year ahead of Lily at Hogwarts but she'd been Prefect to his Head Boy. They'd worked together often enough that they became close friends in school. Even after James graduated they'd kept in touch through letters. James functioned as a chaser for Professional Quidditch Leagues but during off-season he spent time selling ice cream at the parlor.

"So besides pyramids you boys had fun?" Lily asked, also taking a bite of her ice cream.

James nodded and showed them a new golden watch on his wrist, "Everything was so cheap and I bought so many things I didn't even know I needed."

"Lily just about croaked when you sent her that jade ring." Marlene commented cleverly so that James would flush and Lily would stare at her hands in embarrassment.

"I'm happy you liked it." James told Lily with a gentle smile, "Sirius thought you'd like it."

"Yeah it was totally all Sirius' idea."

Marlene rolled her eyes as she took a large mouthful of her butterbeer ice cream when Lily just smiled at James and ignored her jab at James' best friend Sirius Black. Lily knew Marlene was probably right, the jade ring had probably been all James' idea. Even still, Lily thought it was cute that James was afraid to admit that he'd thought of Lily while he'd been on vacation.

"I loved it." Lily told James truthfully, "I'd have it on now if it wasn't for my job."

James perked up at the mention of her job; Lily had only just started it when he and Sirius left for Egypt. At Lily's less than excited expression, James frowned. James' frown always made him look like a drowning puppy. James ruffled his hair (an old habit) and leaned his elbow on the table so he could stare at Lily effectively.

"Oh yeah, how's that going?"

"Her boss is a creep." Marlene answered for Lily after swallowing her mouthful of ice cream.

"Who's your boss?" James asked Lily with concern.

"Severus Snape?" Lily was compensated when recognition flew across James' face.

In fact, the recognition wasn't exactly what Lily had been anticipating. James' fists curled and something like concern flashed over his face. Lily tilted her head at him. James quickly explained his mood when he noticed both girls staring at his aggravated appearance.

"Be careful around him," James told Lily, "He was my year in school and he wasn't a good person."

Lily bit her lip then asked, "Nothing, bad,  _ bad _ , right? Just like, hung out with the wrong people?"

"Sure." James answered sourly, standing up and wiping his hands on his frock.

Lily pouted as she stared up at James who looked positively flustered. Marlene exchanged a look with Lily. They both knew that James liked mostly everyone, so Severus must've really rubbed James the wrong way.

"I gotta go or Fortesque will make me clean the loo again for abandoning my post." James waved himself away, heading back inside the ice cream shop.

Lily fiddled with her spoon and sighed when she saw the clock in the courtyard read half past one. As if sensing her despair, the sun sank behind the clouds again and a slight breeze ruffled her shirt.

"Well, I'd better get back."

"It's gonna be fine Lily." Marlene encouraged her as they threw out their trash, "Snape would have to be an idiot to make any actual move on you. You'd jinx him into next year if he tried."

Lily definitely was more cautious around Severus after speaking with James. In roder to ward off his advances she kept herself busy. Lily gave herself the penultimate task to organize the back storeroom of the shop. It was littered with unlabeled boxes and ingredients. She worked hard but that only seemed to make Severus cheerier. He stood in the back with her while she organized the many boxes of potions ingredients and mini cauldrons just talking to her. Lily would talk to him, if only just to pass the time, but she didn't like the way she stared when he thought she wasn't paying attention.

"Want to go grab dinner with me?" he asked one night as they closed up store.

"Uh," Lily exhaled, feeling stuck, "I—I can't."

He definitely looked disappointed, "Why not?"

Lily licked her lips and shrugged as she grabbed her purse, "I'm meeting my friends for a drink."

"I'll come too." Severus offered, pallid hand opening the door for her.

Lily skirted past him, "uhm, it's just a girls night…sorry." She apologized quickly when she saw annoyance flash across his face, "See you tomorrow!"

Once Lily was home she felt horrible, perhaps Severus had just wanted to be nice and get dinner with her. Even still, Lily didn't feel comfortable going to dinner with her boss; afraid it would cause more problems than it was worth. Lily couldn't shake the feeling that Severus Snape wanted more from her.

He asked her to dinner again the next night and she couldn't bring herself to make up an excuse so she had to go. It wasn't so bad, even though he paid for her meal after she tried to convince him that she loved to pay for her own meals. He just talked to her and told her about how he hoped to expand the shop one day. After dinner Lily made sure to go home quickly, complaining of a stomach ache, before he could talk about much else.

After she accepted dinner with Severus things took a turn for the worse. He started brushing his hand against hers a lot more. He brought her flowers one day and the next he had chocolates.

"I don't know what to do!" Lily moaned to James Potter at lunch one afternoon when Severus was on a business trip and didn't commandeer her time alone, "I'm afraid I'll lose my job if I tell him I'm not interested."

James took a spoonful of her ice cream and swallowed it with a sticky grin, "I mean yeah, but imagine not having to work for that slimy git anymore."

Lily glared at James, "James. I  _ like _ working with Potions and I  _ want _ this job…" she added desperately, "just not with Severus around hinting that he wants to shag me every five seconds." She placed her chin in her hands and frowned at her ice cream.

James patted her shoulder inelegantly; "Life's rough when you're as good looking as us."

Lily laughed at that and then stuck her tongue out at him, "You're a seven at best Potter."

"Maybe to you." He countered back just as playfully, "But at the Quidditch games the girls are all  _ screaming _ my name."

Lily rolled her eyes at his conceited claim, "Oh please, in your dreams Potter."

James took another spoonful of her ice cream, "I'm fit, Evans." He swallowed another spoonful, "Face it, witches love me."

"You won't be fit for much longer if you keep eating my ice cream." Lily sniggered, yanking her spoon from his mouth.

He winked and then changed the subject as he stood up from her table. "Want to come to the bar with Sirius and I tonight? The Wailing Badgers are playing a set."

"You know I'm a Beatles girl." She shook her spoon at him and he wrinkled his nose at her.

"Badgers and Beatles are basically the same." He commented airily.

"In what universe?" Lily always laughed around James, amused by his adventures.

"Mine." James countered, pulling on her ponytail before waving goodbye, "Gotta head back into the shop. See you tomorrow?"

"Severus is back tomorrow." Lily called after James’ retreating back, "I'll be held hostage in the shop."

"Maybe not!" James hollered back with a devilish grin that sent appreciated shivers up Lily's spine.

Lily couldn't contain her excitement that James might save her from the awkwardness that was her job. Lily always had a good time with James. He always knew the right things to say and he wasn't bad on the eyes either. Lily secretly wished he was the one making moves on her in dark storerooms. She wouldn't say no to shagging him, not that she'd ever admit it to his face.

The next morning she entered the shop she didn't even try to hide her excitement for a possible lunch date with James as she offered Severus a hello. Severus seemed happy to see her so upbeat. His eyes glanced up and down her form, taking in the pretty skirt and blouse combo she'd picked out for James.

"I'll be in the back," she told him, "I'm almost done sorting those boxes…"

The bell to the front of the shop rang so Severus could only give her a long hard look before turning to the woman who was asking about a hair-growing potion gone wrong. Lily heard the woman complaining from the back rooms and felt guilty for leaving Severus out there alone but she was content sorting through the dragon shells and mermaid scales without interruption. Finally, after an hour-long consultation, the woman left and Lily heard Severus breathe a sigh of relief as the bell rang, signaling the old woman's departure. He came to stand in the doorway, watching her sort the scales by color.

"Did she say her husband lost all his hair?" She asked.

"Husband and his son." Severus grunted. "Idiots didn't follow the instructions on the bottle."

"Instructions help." Lily responded, pulling a scale up to the light and watching the purple color shimmer magically, "perhaps next time her husband won't pour the whole thing atop his head."

"Or the baby." Severus chuckled and she chuckled too, glancing up at him from where she sat kneeling on the floor.

"Poor kid probably won't have hair on his head until he's five." Lily sighed, placing the scale in one of the many piles she was sorting.

There was a moment of silence as Lily continued her task. Lily stared happily at a hazel scale and compared it to James' Potter's twinkling eyes. She'd worn her favorite shirt, a green one with a sloping neck; she knew it was James' favorite. He'd told her so last year when she met him for a quick drink over the Christmas holidays at Hogwarts. That had been one of her favorite trips to Hogsmede; James taught her how to sneak into the Shrieking Shack.

Lily was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't realized Severus had stepped over the boxes and was standing over top of her. Lily dropped the scale and looked up to see his black eyes were boring into her. He kneeled in front of her and her brain was whirling, sirens began going off in her ears. She regretted ever looking so content and happy the moment he took her hand and placed it on his knee. Lily yanked her hand back and held it to her chest.

"Ah," she awkwardly looked at the ground.

"Let's take a break." Severus suggested,  _ more than suggested _ , when he placed a hand on her thigh.

"Please don't touch me." She asked nicely, closing her eyes and swallowing when his fingers drifted across her knee.

"Come on Lily," when she opened her eyes she saw his grin was malicious, "you have to feel the connection between us."

"I don't," she said lamely, "you're my boss."

"Even more of a reason."

He leaned forward. She immediately drew her wand from her pocket and put the tip of it on his chest, wincing when she saw his black eyes turn. Severus licked his lips and looked down at her wand, pointed right at his heart.

"I said don't touch me." She repeated.

"I think it's time we discuss your career path," he placed his hand on her leg again, "I can get you a fabulous recommendation to the Ministry's Potioneering team."

Lily knew she was going to lose her job and it killed her. With Severus' eyes still on her, Lily stood up and pulled back her wand. Her fingertips were shaking as his fingertips fell from her leg. She took a step backwards, almost into a shelf, as she walked away from him.

"I don't want anything you have to offer." She finally said when she made it to the doorway into the front of the shop.

Severus stood up threateningly, "now you see here…"

He advanced on her and she pointed her wand out at him again in warning, he eyed the end of it carefully. Severus had seen enough of her at Hogwarts to know she was handy with her wand. Behind Lily, the bell to the front door rang. A patron was entering the shop.

"Lily!" James' voice called and then faltered off when he came upon the scene of Lily pointing her wand at Severus.

Severus didn't even blink before he had his wand out as well, pointing it directly behind Lily. Lily didn't dare glance back to see what James was doing (or not doing) for fear that if she lowered her wand, Severus might do something rash. Severus' pale face was flaming with embarrassment over Lily's direct rejection.

"Wand away,  _ Snivellus _ ." James' voice was calm and steady, like he was getting ready to play a game of cards.

"You aren't Head Boy anymore Potter." Severus' voice was shaky and breathless like he'd run a mile, "get out of my shop."

"Fine," James said nonchalantly, "let's go Lily."

Lily lowered her wand halfway and took a step back, staring at Severus with worry. Severus' eyes glanced back at her with sudden agony. Lily was disgusted with him and couldn't believe she hadn't seen his advancements as something more than a simple crush. He was clearly more than a little obsessed with her and it  _ frightened _ her. Lily had never been more thankful for James Potter than she was with Severus' eyes trained possessively on her.

"You go with him, you're fired and you can kiss your potioneering career goodbye." Severus snarled.

Lily felt James' shoulder brush with hers and all of a sudden her hand was clasped in his, both their wands pointing at Severus Snape. James' hair fell into his eyes as he glared menacingly at Severus.

"Lily will be successful without working for a git like you." James told Severus, "and if you  _ ever even _ look her way, I swear to Merlin I will kick your arse."

Despite the severity of the situation Lily couldn't help but feel a rush of affection for James and she squeezed his hand as they both took a step away from Severus at the same time. Severus' fists curled around his wand as he stared lividly while James kept his wand aimed true. Lily let go of James' hand so she could race over to the counter and she grabbed her things. Throwing her bag over her shoulder, Lily went back to James' side and tugged his hand.

"Let's go James." She told him.

James lowered his wand and they both started walking out. Turning their backs to Severus for even a second was the wrong thing to do. As James opened the door for Lily a spell was shot from behind, the flash in the corner of Lily's eye. The red sparks hit against James' cheek and cut it open, pouring blood over his nice clean robes.

"Shit!" James cursed, letting go of Lily's hand.

Severus Snape was smirking as James pressed his hand against his cheek to stop the bleeding. Without a second thought, Lily whirled on Snape and sent a spell his way before he could wipe the nasty smirk off his face. Lily's jinx was well aimed and boils began erupting all over Severus' skin. He squealed like the pig he is and clutched his crotch. The boils started erupting on his visible skin, pouring puss. Pleased with the outcome, Lily twirled her wand in her fingertips.

"Yikes." James hissed as Lily closed the door behind them to cover Severus' cursing in her direction, "remind me not to get on your bad side."

"He tried to feel me up." Lily mumbled coolly.

James let go of his cheek to stare at her in shock. " _ He did what _ ?" James turned to place his hand on the door handle again. "I'm gonna murder that—"

"Leave him be." Lily took James' hand off the door handle and pulled him away from the store front to where they were safer in the crowds of people shopping, "He'll have to rub boil ointment on his dick for long enough that I don't think he'll ever try feeling up anybody else ever again."

James whistled and shook his head at her, looking happy at her use of magic for revenge, "You're bloody amazing, you know that?" he asked her, throwing his arm around her shoulder and pulling her into his side, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Fine, thanks to you." She promised, leaning her head against his arm.

James snorted, "you didn't need my help, I'm just sad I didn't get there sooner so I could punch his nose in."

"Even still," Lily told him, "I appreciate the help."

"Let me treat you to lunch," James begged, "It'll get your mind off Snivellus."

"And the fact that I'm now jobless." Lily sighed into his embrace.

James rolled his eyes, "I'll talk to Fortesque, you can pick up my hours at the shop selling ice cream."

"Thanks for being so great all the time." Lily told James, "you're the best."

"Don't I know it?" He guffawed, then turned serious. "But seriously, remind me to never get on your bad side. I don't need any bubbling boils on  _ my _ person."

"You're a good man and deserve better things than boils hindering your ability to shag anyone ever again."

James laughed and winced when the action made the cut on his cheek start bleeding again. Lily raised her wand and dragged it along his bloody cheek, cleaning it up with magic. Once the blood was gone and James was back to smiling nonsensically at her, Lily leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.

James beamed at her, "Is that a yes to lunch?"

She nodded and tucked her wand back in her pocket so he could hold her hand properly. James seemed content to just walk along the streets with her. He tugged on her ponytail playfully as they looked for a place to eat.

"So did I ever mention to you my father was a potioneer?"

"No?" Lily smiled at James, "you failed to mention that."

"Well he was." James told her, “and I'm sure he has a few connections you can work with…at least until the Ministry finally puts up a job notice for Potioneers."

"Really?" Lily asked James excitedly, "you think?"

James pulled her to the edge of the sidewalk and smiled down at her proudly, "I'll write my father tonight, I'm certain he'll know someone way more helpful to you than Snivellus Snape and the Potions Shop from Hell."

Lily had to admit, not only was James Potter a looker, but he had a good sense of humor that she appreciated after being assaulted and fired by her boss on the same day.

  
  



End file.
